Rain and Spring
by Rane Kurodo
Summary: After an event with both our lovable teens. What can be the outcome of this ?  I'll add fluff ! I dedicate this to my friend IKalsada
1. Chapter 1

A YamaHaru story

*drip* *drip* " A-achoo ! Hahi ! Haru got wet by the rain ! Haru has to get dry soon or Haru will get sick desu ! " said a girl whose clothes and body is drenched by the cruel rain. "A-achoo! Hahi ! Haru has to hurry !" and with that said she ran . The rain poured harder as if enjoying the misery of the poor Haru, "Hahi! Haru has to hurry!" she squeaked adjusting her hood to cover her face and stopped to look to her left then to her rightto find any shelter she can spot. Finally after what seemed to be forever she spotted a familiar restaurant and so she sprinted towards it.

" Wow ! It sure is raining hard huh Takeshi ? " said a man while he nudge the boy beside him from the counter. " Ain't you and your friends lucky that you got dismissed early ." the mad added. "Hai oyaji, I guess your right" the boy scratching his neck while releasing a healthy laugh. " Though I hope no one gets caught in the rain or they might get sick " Yamamoto Takeshi stated looking at the door while sounds of thunder and lightning could be heard from the sky above.

* slam * " H-haru made i-it. " the girl said catching the air lost in her lungs. She felt awful, her hair is sticking to her neck and forehead and her clothes felt heavy inshort she is drenched to the bone. She felt light headed, all those running in the rain made her feel no good at all and to make it worst she can see black spots in her vision ' N-not good. ' she thought and the last thing she saw is a figure calling out to her. " Haru ! Haru ! "

" That was scary. " said Tsuyoshi Yamamoto , " she just barged in and came drenched wet from head to toe ! " he exclaimed to his son. " Mm. I hope she'll be ok. " the later said worriedly. " Ofcourse she will ! " said his oyaji and slapped his sons' back hard in which the later replied with a sound of ' oof ' .

* * *

><p><span> : I do not own any characters in this story. It all belongs to their rightful owners. I just wrote this down while I'm in class. 06-28-11. For my friend IKalsada. If there is any changes you want tell me desu . If my grammar is wrong pls. kindly correct me. pls like and review. sorry if I took so long. I'll try to upload as soon as I can desu ! C:<span>

Also, this is my first time to write for khr. I wrote for vampire knights too. If you want the minutes in heaven vk style pls say so and I'll comply to your wishes .

I hope you like this C:

**Have a nice day !**


	2. Chapter 2

**a YamaHaru story part 2**

* * *

><p>* Tick* *tock* *tick* tock* 'Mmmm . . . Sounds like a clock' thought a girl then shifted for a more comfortable position, 'what a soft bed too' she added. 'Wait what ?' her eyes shot open only to see darkness engulfing her own body and sorroundings. She felt around and found the bed and found the edge. She stood up carefully not to trp or bump into anything. She extended her arms and began to search for the nearby wall. Once she found it, she began searching for a light switch to illuminate her sorroundings. She felt something and giggled saying, "Let there be light. " She flipped it and in an instand a bright light sorrounded the room making ker shut her eyes in the process.<p>

" Hahi! My head hurts desu." exclaimed our lovely girl Haru. She took hold of her throbbing head and shut her eyes for a brief moment to calm the pain down. Once the headache was gone, she stood up and stretched. " Hahi ! Where is Haru anyway ? " she thought looking at her sorroundings. " Haru-chan I see your finally awake. You gave me quite a scare there. " the girl widened here eyes and looked at the source of the voice to find someone she quite knew.

" Ah your awake I see. " said Tsuyoshi Yamamoto to the girl standing near the light switch. " O-otou-san ? " stuttered the girl in disbelief. " Why ofcourse who else would I be ? Silly Izza " grinned Tsuyoshi to Izza " You've grown up I see. How long has it been anyway? Ah 4 years I presume. " he added " e-eh? what's wrong ? Does something hurt ? " he asked now noticing the girl infront of him has watery eyes. " Otou-san ! " the girl shouted and glomped the poor guy at the doorway.

" Obaa-san ! You saved me ! " exclaimed our suprised brunnette . " Why ofcourse dear, you came in the shop all tired and drenched to the bone. Good thing my son found you and bnrought you in a nother good thing because I can't lift you up my self with my age. " responded the aged woman. " Hahi ! Haru is sorry for the trouble she caused you and thank you for saving Haru's life desu. " the girl said blushing madly while bowing . " No need to thank me Haru any person would've done the same thing. Oh ! And your clothes are the side of your pillow. Go and take a bath dear. Then go home. I'm sure your parents will worry if you arent home by sundown. The rain stopped an hour ago. " replied the aged woman. " Hai ~ "

"I can't believe this ! Onii-san ! Otou-san !" exclaimed a very happy lil girl. " Well, we both are glad your okay. " said her father while ruffling her hair. " Otou-san ! I'm not a kid anymore ! I'm 12 ! " exclaimed a blushing Izza in which Yamamoto Takeshi just gave a hearty laugh at. "Onii-san you're not helping ! " she said facing her older brother. " Maa maa Oyaji maybe we should give her a break ne ? " he suggested to his oyaji while he stood up. It has been a very long day after all, after he went home frome school rain poured down from the sky worsening every hour that passed and then suddenly a girl barged in their family restaurant huffing and puffing clothes from the rain then passed out. When he went to the unconciouse figure, he recognized it as his imouto. His His father carried her upstares and a good thing theat she was wearing a raincoat, her whole body was safe from the rain and it figures that she passed out because of exhaustion running in the rain and not because of getting wet in the rain. His father stood up as well, " Yeah, You're right Takeshi. Good night Izza. " the man said and give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Both boys exit the room and headed downstairs. " It sure is nice to have your sister back huh Takeshi ? " nudged his father when they reached the bottom of the stairs. " Mm. Hai " the later replied while closing the shop. " Aaaah. Closing time. Its such a long day. " said his father when they finished their tasks. " Goodnight Takeshi. " bid his father while going upstairs, the later nodded and looked at the ceilling, " a long day indeed " he whispered to himself. He just can't believe his sister whose been away to another neighboring country is now with them to be with them. He chuckled at his thoughts and walked upstairs.

" Tadaima ! " greeted our brunnette after shutting the door closed behind her. " Okairi Haru. Where have you been ? That was quite a storm earlier. " greeted her mother. " Oh! Haru was at a friends until the rain stopped. " she told her mother, ' Gomenasai Okaa-san demo Haru can't say she had been to Obaa-chan because you will figure out where her house is whenever I decided to go away. Obaa-chan's place is the only place I can run to. ' she told in her mind.

" Well, dinners' getting cold come on. " her mother ushered her daughter in the dinning room to eat. " Oh ! I almost forgot, Otou-san will be late this evening Haru because he'll work overtime with another teacher in the university about a students' grade and how they can improve it. " her mother told her daughter while they sit in the dinning table. " Oh . Okay Okaa-san. " the later replied. " Tadaima ~ " both girls chirped and began their supper.

* * *

><p>I just noticed that I'm not good at switching pov's C:<br>Pls. If I have mistakes kindly correct me desu ~  
>Izza-san is a friend C:<br>Sorry if its short don't worry I'll try to update soon desu ~ !

Disclaimer: All characters in the story all belongs to their respectful owners. I only own the plot C:

**Have a nice day**.


	3. Chapter 3

**a YamaHaru story part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>* next day *<strong>

*** ring * * ring * *hits the snooze button *** " Please five more minutes . "** * ring * * ring * * hits the snooze button * *after five minutes * * riiiiiiiiinnnnnggg *** " Gaah ! I'm up ! I'm up ! " yelled a 12 year old. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got up wore her slippers and went to the bathroom to do her daily routine ( bath then put her clothes, brush teeth and brush her hair ). After exiting the bathroom she made her way to the stairs leading her to the 1st floor . She stretched her body and looked for their kitchen . Once there she saw her father sitting down with her brother waiting for her . " Ohayou gozaimasu otou-san , onii-san " Izza greeted with a smile on her kawaii face. " Morning " replied in unision of both her otou-san and onii-san . Everything was very delicious, the table was full , it has milk, tea, milo, bacon and eggs, rice and hotdogs all steaming hot and fresh off the stove. She sat down next to her brother and at the same time she said " Itadakimasu ! " and began eating the delicious food displayed on the table. She was in her own little world eating delicious food and filling her hungry tummy that she didn't notice both her father and brother had amused expressions on their faces. They sure did miss her alot huh ? _( yep ofcourse C: imagine living your life without your younger sibling or in her father's case younger daughter )_ " Hey Izza " said her father in which the later hummed to she was busy eating but half of her mind is listening. " Did you fix your bed ? " he asked as he took a sip from his mug of tea. This caught her whole attention and it made her choke on her food. " I'm guessing that you didn't " He said thus answering his own question. _( That's funny for me. )_ " Gomen, I'll fix it later ." Izza sheepishly answered while scratching the back of her head with an equal sheepish smile. Tsuyoshi nodded and Izza resumed eating while he turned his head and attention to his eldest child saying " Takeshi, she's just like you with that smile. " In which the later nodded and gave out a happy laugh, " I guess ".

After eating breakfast our athlete went upstairs and brush his teeth fixing himself in the proccess for school and headed back down. He took hold of his bag and slip on his shoes " Well I'm off . Ja " he bidto his family, closed the door and walked to school with a big grin plastered on his handsome face.

_(Well isn't he happy ?)_

He was walking lost in his thoughts when he heard his name. " Ohayou Yamamoto " greeted a boy with big and spikey brown hair and a pair of big warm round brown eyes. He gave out his signature laugh and greeted, " Hey Tsuna ! Good morning too !'' and both headed towards their school.

On their way, they met up with our silver headed green eyed cancer stick using bomber and him being over protective and cautious ( for his position as a right hand-man and for his boss' sake ) he disliked the friendly atmosphere our rain gaurdian carry and the closeness of his to his preciouse Jyuudaime so on their way to school their walk wasn't quiet, you could hear Gokudera's shout of disapproval of Yamamoto a mile away and a Hiieee of a certain 10th.

_( poor Yama. )_

School went by smoothly with ease ( if you include having you aniki visit you and getting yourself tummy aches, all the while having a certain skylark threathen to bite you to death if you kept disrupting the peace on his beloved Namimori Chuu ) . The group started their walk home, all was quite until a certain bambi eyed boss spoke, " Yamamoto, e-eto , I just noticed that your happier than usual. Did something happened ? " " Ahaha, Hai, Gomen I forgot to tell you, my younger sister came home yesterday " the athlete explained. " Extreme ! Your like me ! We both got younger sisters ! " shouted the boxer . " Turf top ! We're right beside you ! " shouted an angry bomber . A bicker broke from the two hot heads and all the while the school idol went and asked infos about the so called Yamamoto's sister to the baseball fanatic. " Pls. post a picture of her ok ? " Kyoko begged , " ahaha sure Kyoko . " replied Yamamoto. " Yey ! " Kyoko cheered. When the bicker stopped between the hot heads they're already at the intersection signaling for them to go on their seperate ways. They bid their goodbye and went home.

* * *

><p>Hello. C:<br>_(all words that are like these means that it is the authors thoughts)_  
><strong>*all words like these means its the characters' action*<strong>

Sorry if this is short. I'll update soon. I'll fix grammatical errors too C:

Pls. comment and like C:

A/N : This plot is mine but other than that those isn't mine C:

This is YamaHaru one but if someone suggest I might add more pairs in it. So please tell me in your comment ok ?


	4. Chapter 4

**A YamaHaru chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Haru cuddled more in the warmth of her blanket and let out a sigh. She looked at her cellphone and pressed answer.<p>

**M. Haru** : _Good evening !_

**D. Chrome** : _A-are you g-getting better Haru-san ? _

**M. Haru** : _Chrome-chan ! Please just Haru. Call Haru Haru or Haru-chan both is fine with me desu but please no more -san, Oh ! and no more stuttering desu . We're friends ne ? _

**D. Chrome** : _H-Hai H-Haru-chan._

**M. Haru** : _Arigatou Chrome-chan ! Ano, I'm getting better desu. _

**D. Chrome** :_ Did you take your medicine yet ? Because if not bossu and the others will be worried._

**M. Haru** : _Hai !_

**D. Chrome** : _Good _

**M. Haru** : _Ah ! Chrome-chan would you mind going with Haru tomorrow for Haru's apreciation day ?_

**D. Chrome** : _Ofcourse Haru-chan. _

**M. Haru**: _Yey! Meet you at the same place desu._

**D. Chrome** : _Demo where is Kyoko-san?_

**M. Haru** : _A-ano she can't come. _

**D. Chrome** :_O-oh ok._

* * *

><p><strong>* Next day*<strong>

_* yawn *_ " Ahh. Morning already ? " asked Takeshi to no one in particulary and stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his calendar. _' September 9 '_ he thought to himself and smiled a very big smile. He went to his bathroom and started with his everyday routines ( brush, shower, eat breakfast and fix his bed ). All dressed up he left a note and headed out towards town.  
>He put his hands around his head and thought, <em>' What should I buy ? ' <em>he looked around and saw a shop.  
>" Maybe a cake? "<br>He unwind his hands from his head and start walking.

* * *

><p>" Sugoi ! So many cakes ! " exclaimed Yamamoto, sweet scent infiltrated his nose as he entered the shop.<br>He saw the mountains of cakes displayed and wondered out loud, " What should I buy ? " 


	5. Chapter 5

"**A YamaHaru story 5**

* * *

><p>" Ughh, Haru's head hurts desu " moaned our gymnast as she rubbed her aching head. " Haru-chan thank kami your ok ! " exclaimed her bestfriend Kyoko. " K-Kyoko-chan ? W-What happened to Haru desu ? Last thing Haru remembers was that Haru was scolding Gokudera-san for shouting at Lambo-chan and then Lambo-chan muttered something and then poof that's all Haru remembers. " she explained and looked at her waiting for an answer maybe. " Umm. I - " " Haru ! " exclaimed the young Bovino and glomped her making the later fell on her back and giggle. " Lambo-chan ! You surprised Haru desu ! " she said through her giggles.<br>She looked around and saw herself inside the Vongola 10th's room. " Haru-chan if you want you can come down the others are already done and is starting to head on their way." said the school's idol and she got the response of " Hai ! "

" Ah ! You're ok now Haru-chan ! " exclaimed Nana as she clasps her hand infront of her chest and hugged the girl. " Tsu-kun said you were tired from earlier and fell asleep on the sofa so he took you to his room for rest. " Haru's cheek turned cherry red , " T-Thank you Nana-san for your concern desu. " "I'm just glad your ok now Haru, If you two girls need anything I'll be in the kitchen." **" Kyoko ! I'm ready to the extreme ! " **said the boxing club head, " Do you want to walk with us Haru-chan ?" " I'm afraid that's a negative Kyoko." said Reborn out of no where " Ah! Reborn-chan ! " said the surprised Haru" Ah, I see Reborn-chan, Be safe on your way home ok ? " " Hai, take care too Kyoko-chan " the two girls' hugged each other and bid farewell to each other.

"Reborn-chan what was it that you wanted to talk about with Haru ? " " Reborn adjusted his fedora and walked towards Tsuna's bedroom. Curiosity got the best out of her so she followed.

" Ughh, What's wrong with Reborn kicking me out like that ? It's my room ! " said the Decimo as he whine. " Don't worry Jyuudaime, I know Reborn-san has his reasons. " reasoned the self proclaimed hand-man of the 10th generation Vongola famiglia. " But you know I wonder what Reborn needs with Haru. " pondered the rain gaurdian. " Hmm, your right Yamamoto, I wonder why. Reborn looks dangerous earlier when I tried to reason with him, I guess he really wanted to talk to Haru in private. " " Reborn-san has his reasons Jyuudaime, I'm sure he'll talk to you about it sooner or later about it. " " I hope so Gokudera-kun. "

* * *

><p><em>Umm there you have the 5th chapter, I'm sorry if this is updating late. Sorry Ikalsada-chan ! I just got too much work from school, Sabayang Pagbigkas, 1st grading exam, recitaion and also the internet is acting up.<em>

_Sorry !_

I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A YamaHaru Story**

* * *

><p>The infant lowered his fedora hiding his glimmering eyes, "Haru, this is about your request. Are you sure you want to do this ? You can't go back even if you want to once you started. "Said the sun arcobaleno to the brunette. " Hai Reborn-chan. Haru knows the consequences and is ready to face them all if this means getting stronger for the famiglia and if it means I can protect them and get stronger then Haru will do this. " The infant smirked under his fedora and looked at the young girl in front of her," Very well, you'll be under hard circumstances and you may not go back alive Haru. "The said girl gulped hard and nodded knowing that starting from this moment onward she'll see the world in a different view.<p>

'Dame-Tsuna better be ready 'and the infant once again smirked.

"Haru are you ok now? "Asked the ever worried Decimo, "Hai Tsuna-san ! You shouldn't be worried about Haru after all Haru is strong desu! "The gymnast exclaimed and smiled brightly. " Tsuna-san thank you for the wonderful day even though Haru forgot half of it see you again desu! "She said and start walking towards the way to her home. ' That was very nice of Tsuna-san to offer Haru a walk home demo... 'She shook her head and heard her companions' voice. "Haru are you alright? Your spacing out aren't you?" asked the athlete beside her. "Hai, gomen Yamamoto-san Haru was just thinking of today. Thank you for offering Haru a walk home. "She said happily towards Yamamoto Takeshi. The later laughed his signature laugh and said " it's no worries Haru, my home is near yours and we both don't want to trouble Tsuna and also we want him to rest after the commission earlier. "

" Saa, what happened earlier anyway Yamamoto-san ? Haru can't remember at all, all she knows is that we saw you and then helped you buy a cake and then went to Tsuna-san's house to celebrate Gokudera-sans' birth day and then when we went in we waited for the celebrant and once he opened the door we greeted him and then we played. The last game for the day before we eat is a little maze game but something went wrong and then boom! Haru can't remember anymore. "The girl stated with her arms flailing around her to emphasize the boom and looked at the athlete for answers. " Hmm, well Haru truth to be told I would like to tell you but I can't. "He said stopping at his tracks, "eh ? Nani ? Naze ? "The gymnast asked the athlete looking puzzled. The later laughed again and said, " We're already here Haru. " reality hit the girl and she looked at the house at their left. Indeed this was her family's house. A pout came out from her kawaii face and sighed dejectedly. "Arigatou Yamamoto-san for walking Haru home. " she received a pat in the back , " Don't worry maybe next time. Oyasumi "he greeted, "Oyasuminasai Yamamoto-san. " he started walking towards his house and then disappeared on the shadows of the next corner.

'Ah, Mou, Haru didn't get to hear what happened to her and the party earlier desu. 'She thought

* * *

><p><em>another inconvenient chapter o-o ?<br>Sorry . My draft is missing and I'll be changing this soon to a more understandable one. _

_Question : What is it that Haru asks as a favor to Reborn ?_

_xoxo_

_Rane Miura_


	7. Chapter 7

**"Not good enough!"** shouted an infant dark blue hair and a pair of goggles covering her eyes. A pant of exhaustion is what she got for a response. " H-Haru's not done yet. " the younger girl said as she stood from her place and straighten her own body._ 'Haru asked for this and so Haru will complete this!'_ after saying that to herself she resumed running laps wanting to complete the hundred laps of her training.

"How is she doing Lal? " asked the famous hitman Reborn as he looked at the infant beside him. "She has some spirit, she just finished 50 pushups after her 50 sit ups and now she's on her 50th lap of her 100 lap training. Not bad for a starter. "commented Lal as she looked at her student as she ran laps. " Well, she's in your hands now Lal, do what you can and I expect no less from you, don't make me regret choosing you as her mentor instead of him. " said the infant with a fedora and started walking away to who knows where, " I'll be back later to get her." He finished, Lal knows Reborn is only kidding but darn she hates it when he does that and so she shouted " **REBORN !** " said infant only smirked as he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"Ughh, Onii-san where are you? " called out by Izza. "Hmm? I'm here imouto, what's the problem?" asked Yamamoto with a smile. "Onii-san the humid, it's soooooo muuuuuuuuuuuch " complained Izza. " Oh ? The humid is just fine Izza, you'll get used to it don't you worry. " said the older one as he ruffled her hair. She pouted in response and swatted his hands away. " Onii-san , I'm not a little girl anymore. " she whined. "Ahahaha, saa, gomen imouto I'm still adjusting, I still see you as my little sister besides I can't see you as an older sister can I ? I'm older than you." replied Yamamoto as he released a hearty laugh " Ahh, I have to go and help oyaji down stairs" excused Yamamoto and went on his way. She ruffled her hair and let out a sigh of irritation, " <strong>Mou, Onii-san baka<strong>! " Izza replied and threw a pillow at his brothers' back but missed.

* * *

><p><strong>* pant * * pant *<strong> " Very good, you finished the training exercise much more faster than I imagined. You can rest now Haru, come back tomorrow for the next phase of your training. That is if you can. " commented Lal as she looked at the body of her now student gymnast collapsed on the floor. " A-Arigatou Lal-san. H-Haru is very thankful that you agreed to train her. " smiled Haru as she looked at her tutor.

" Lal-san, Haru's parents are out of town for the next two months so it would be okay for you to stay here. " explained Haru as they entered her home. After taking a bath Haru decided to prepare dinner for the two of them and so she headed to the kitchen and start preparing dinner. She took out her cellphone and played one of her likable songs and sang along with it.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
><span>Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late<span>  
><span>My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range<span>  
><span>Looks like it's just one of those kind of days<span>  
><span>You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground<span>  
><span>No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow<span>  
><span>Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no<span>  
><span>Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud<span>._

while singing she can't help but recall the past events that happened to her recently.

_And I feel so alive  
>I can't help myself, don't you realize<em>

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
><em><span>Throw my hands up and let it go<span>_  
><em><span>Forget about everything and runaway yeah<span>_  
><em><span>I just want to fall and lose myself<span>_  
><em><span>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<span>_  
><em><span>Forget about everything and runaway yeah<span>_

School has been very heavy for her because of the past exam. Her love life isn't much right now especially she is trying to accept the reality that Tsuna might not be the one she is looking for . She wants to accept it, especially she noticed how Kyoko reacts differently when he is around, it hurts to let him go but if it is for her bestfriend then she just have to let go of him. Also, what happened when they arrived at the future, it was so fast, it was confusing and it hurts to think that all she did was cry for her friends as they risk their lives to keep them safe. She doesn't want to be the damsel in distress again and so she decided that next time around , she'll be the one of those helping them and she won't sit around, she'll be helpful this time and the only thing in the way is the question how.

_So So how I'm doing if you're wondering  
>I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning<br>Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
>Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch<em>

_But I feel so alive_  
><em><span>I can't help myself, don't you realize<span>_

So, to get those buzzy things of her head and to go and achieve her goal she asked Reborn to help him get stronger physically. Things were crazy at first, the training it was exhausting and on her first day after her training her body ached all over that she couldn't go to school. It was all very hard, 'but no Haru will not complain Haru has a resolve and she will accomplish it no matter what. ' 

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
><em>Throw my hands up and let it go<em>  
><em>Forget about everything and runaway yeah<em>  
><em>I just want to fall and lose myself<em>  
><em>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<em>  
><em>Forget about everything and runaway yeah<em>

_Runaway Runawaay_

She has been avoiding them all altogether so she can accomplish her task, it was hard and they'll notice her, that something is different somehow, she know them all too well and she knows that when they see her they'll know something is up. If they found out about her training they'll try to stop her and that is a no no for Haru. .

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
><em><span>Throw my hands up and let it go<span>_  
><em><span>Forget about everything and runaway yeah<span>_  
><em><span>I just want to fall and lose myself<span>_  
><em><span>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<span>_  
><em><span>Forget about everything and runaway yeah<span>_

So for now, she'll run away, from her friends, from her old self so that she'll become a better person when they see her again.

" Haru'll be different, just you wait minna-san. " she whispered to herself with a new determination in her being. " Haru'll finish her training and she'll be a damsel in distress no more. She'll be useful. "

Lal smiled as she watch her student gather herself altogether and find a new fire of determination.

" We'll if that is what you wish Haru. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well minna-san chap 7 is up. Am I too fast ? Am I not clear ? Please ignore the grammar mistakes. <strong>_

_**Izza I hope you like this chap.**_

_**I don't own Khr ok ? ^^**_

_**Ah, yup, I was listening to runaway by Avril Lavigne while doing this chap I hope its ok. Rate and message pls !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Khr only the plot and yup that is all.

Ok I'm not good with fighting scenes. Forgive me

* * *

><p>A <strong>YamaHaru <strong>story.

* * *

><p>The sound of gun fire can be heard in the air. The smell of sulfure almost intoxicating those who come near .<p>

The sun is only starting to rise up and the little creatures if sky and land are starting to wake.

* **Bang *** the sound caused the little land creatures jump from their place and retreat.

* **Bang *** there it is again

" Mission complete . " said a figure clad in brown suit as she reloads the gun she holds in her hand and started to walk away from the clearing .

* * *

><p>" Eh ? Oh no, this is bad . Tsu-kun you have to be careful whenever you g out okay ? " said the worried Nana Sawada to her son as she reads the news paper in the kitchen.<p>

" Nani ? Naze okaa-san ? '' inquired the brunette

" A group of young boys had been found dead on the park last night and it seems they had been shot. Maybe they got robbed ! Tsu-kun be careful ok ? " said Nana

" H-Hai ." Tsuna got nervous and the look on Reborn's face isn't helpful at all.

It's not his own safety he's worried about but the girls'.

He shook his head and stood from the dining table.

" I'll be going. " Tsuna bid farewell to the people in the room namely : Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn and his mother

" Be careful . " his mother said yet again.

* * *

><p>He started walking along the path towards Namimori Chuu when he came acroos the bickering Gokudera and Yamamoto, well shouting Gokudera and smiling Yamamoto.<p>

" Good morning Jyuudaime. " greeted Gokudera as his anger dissipated when he saw him.

" Yo Tsuna ! Morning ! " greeted the athlete

" Goodmorning Gokudera , Yamamoto " smiled Sawada

the trio walked some more when they stumbled across the Sasagawa siblings

" Ohayou ! To the EXTREME ! " shouted Ryouhei

" Good morning ! good morning Tsu-kun " greeted Kyoko softly making the Tenth blush

and the two kind boys greeted back,

This is a usual morning for them all, walking coming across each other on the way and going to school altogether. Although something seemed off when the came across a certain brunette from Midori high.

" Good morning Haru-chan ! " smiled Kyoko and hugged the girl

Haru smiled and greeted her back but it seemed less brighter than normal which didn't went unnoticed by Takeshi, the boy whom she is closest to.

" Goodmorning minna-san. " she said softly almost like she is in a dream and this took the boys by surprise, never had they heard Haru the energetic and loving girl spoke softly to them before.

The voice sweeter than Kyokos' greeting earlier in the morning.

' Something isn't right . ' thought Yamamoto as he recomposed himself.

Although it went forgotten as they continue walking down the road and split up to their destinations and reaching the time to go home.

* * *

><p>" Girl this will be your end ! " said a raspy voice as he remove his sword from its' cover and charge towards his enemy.<p>

He swung his sword aiming for her arm but the girl dodged jumping to her right two times.

He charged again and aimed his sword slashing left right left right up and down again and again but alas his foe is quick and flexible, all of his attacks got dodged easily as she jumped to her right left right left and did a cart wheel away from the man.

" Tch. " the man got irritated and tried again this time swinging his sword with more strength.

His enemy gave out a giggle as she dodge one of his attacks pulling out her gun she back flipped, kicked the mans' left leg making his footing unstable and kicking him again this time on his torso making him fall to the ground and drop his sword.

She took hold of the sword of the man and tossed it away as she lifted her right leg up and pressed it down on the mans' chest at the same time pointing the gun towards his forehead.

the eyes of the man widen in fear as he gritted his teeth.

" Ciao . " the girl spoke and pulled the trigger.

The sound echoing through out the night.


	9. Chapter 9

* **sigh *** glassed eyes stare out into distance as she lean her body against the post of her bed as she sat down.

_' What am I going to do ? I can't keep secrets from them, I don't like lying to them and I don't like lying at all. ' _

" Izzaaa , can you come down here and help your ouyaji with the shop ? " asked the voice of the family head of the Takeshi family downstairs.

Upon hearing the voice, the girl snapped out from her thoughts, her eyes coming back to life again and responded, " Hai ouyaji "

* **sigh ***

she shook her head,

_' it's not healthy to ponder about this things. I just have to keep my eyes on what I have infront of me. '_

* * *

><p>" Izza, wash your hands and put on your apron and after that please help Emiya-kun with the dishes at the kitchen. " her father said as he make another roll of Tekka Maki.<p>

" Hai ouyaji ! " smiled the younger Yamamoto as she walked towards the kitchen and find the carrot head.

" Hey carrot head ! " greeted Izza

the later gave out a groan as his left eye twitch

" Hey shrimp I thought I told you to stop calling me that. "

Izza puffed her cheeks out and whined

" Hey ! I know I'm not that tall but that is mean ! "

" I'm not but you make me , " Emiya replied and smiled at the girl beside him

" hmmp, I'm here to help ya so scoot over and I'll dry these dishes. "

" _carrot head, _" she muttered under her breath only for her to hear but alas Carrot top heard it.

" shrimp, " he replied .

* * *

><p>" Oya, Tsu-kun ! Okaerinasai, " Nana Sawada said as she poked her head through the door and smiled at her son.<p>

Tsuna smiled wearily and greeted her mothers warm welcome with a greet of his own.

This day went strenuous especially with Reborns sparta training .

' _He went harder on me today than usual and the training heated more when Colonello went in. I can't barely manage to hold out with Reborns' sparta training add Colonello and I'm good as dead. ' _he said in his mind as he went upstairs and prepare for a nice warm relaxing bath.

As the water in the tub gets right for him he locked the door, took out his phone and scrolled down his play list and chose Youth Rhaspsody as he put it down at the near side of his clean face towel at the side of the sink.

His body began to relax as he eased his body into the warm water and he gave out a sigh of relief.

He felt at peace.

Although that feeling didn't last long.

* * *

><p><strong>* Bang * <strong>" Daijoubu Kotori ? " asked a figure clad in brown as the latter kept on firing her gun at the group of men among them.

" Hai taisou, " her companion clad in dark blue replied

Her so called ' Taisou ' nodded her head and took out her set of kunais and throws them at the charging men at their back which connected to the made them fall on their backs stabbed at their legs.

The so called ' Kotori ' reloads her guns and evaded her opponents' whip as the latter tried to hit her guns away from her hands.

She held her stance as she aimed the gun at her oppoenents' hand and shoot it making a loud bang echo in the forest.

" Taisou this is getting tiring, " whined Kotori

" Mm demo we have to do this Kotori, " reminded Taisou and jumped back

Irritated Kotori put her gun away and took out her twin blades.

Unsheating it her blades glowed under the moons light making it appear like twin crystals. ' Let us end this . '

' Beautiful but deadly ' thought Taisou.

* * *

><p>* <strong>sigh <strong>* " Please give us time and have fun, " groaned the young Decimo.

Poor him, having so many things to learn and handle while he is still young.

Well atleast it seems like he is accepting the fact that he is in line for the famiglia boss of Vongola now.

* * *

><p>" Hiieee ! REBORN ! Did you just ate my dinner ? " shrieked Tsuna as he arrived at the dinning room hungry but clean and saw his plate empty.<p>

" Dame-Tsuna you have to arrive here faster in life food waits for no one , " replied his tutor as he sip his espresso.

" Don't worry Tsu-kun there is more food , " smiled Nana.

* * *

><p>" Oh my Tsu-kun, I'm getting scared. "<p>

" Naze okaa-san ? " asked Tsuna worried as he was done cleaning the dishes.

" More and more reports pop out all revolving the same scene this week. " sighed Nana as she finished cleaning the table.

Bianchi and Reborn throw each other meaningful looks, " Maman you need to rest. Go on and sleep we'll take care of the rest here. " ushered Bianchi.

"Oh? Thank you minna-san. Oyasuminasai. Come on children," bid Nana as she took the kids with her.

Reborns' eyes shine against the light as he sip on his drink

" Tsuna we need to talk . "

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I know my spelling is bad and I have many errors in my english and all . Sorry ! T^T<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Reborn what is it that you want to talk about with me?" Tsunayoshi Sawada asked his tutor as he finished with sweeping the floor and putting the left overs in a tightly sealed container and into the fridge. He sat down on his bed and looked at the infant.

"Tsuna, what do you think about the recent events that's happening here in Namimori?" asked his tutor Reborn clad in his pajamas sitting on his made up bed.

"Eh? To be honest I'm worried. There are times when my mind would go and think of Okaa-san and how she is and what she is doing then it'll go to Haru, she goes to Midori High ne? The only time i'll be relieved is when I'll see them after classes" replied the spikey haired boy.

"Oh? You didn't mention Kyoko Tsuna. Could it be that you are falling for Haru?" teased his tutor as he saw his students' face turn a strong shade of red.

"REBORN! It's not like that at all! Kyoko-chan is with onii-san so I know that she's safe and that's why I didn't include her!" screamed the flustered teen.

"Hmmp. You got guts Tsuna, Don't forget I'm your tutor"said the infant as his black eyes gave a dangerous gleam.

"HIIIEEEE!" panicked Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I want you to investigate this happening. It may be mafia related and as Vongola's next successor you need to solve this out. You have to find out who is responsible for this incidents and then we shall decide later on what to do next and what we shall do to deal with it" Reborn said now all serious than before.

Now that his brain is clear and glad that he won't get killed tonight the boy exhaled a sigh and one, two, three, "HIIIEEE! YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Everything is done" a Kotori said cleaning out her twin crystal blades.<p>

"Mmm. Hai, 'this' is done. We should head out now and get a good night rest Kotori. After all Our lives doesn't just revolve around 'this'" Taisou said as she put her guns back in its place.

"Yatta! We can go!" Kotori happily said as she jumped down the tree branch she was sitting on and landed safely on the ground. She flexed her arms out swing the blades and put it back in its sheaths.

"Be cautious Kotori, in Namimori alot of things are possible. You can't take things too easily or you'll fall harshly" reminded Taisou as she she looked at the bright moon on the sky above.  
>"Hai, I know that Taisou, I know" muttered Kotori.<p> 


End file.
